The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning large fruit and grape picking bins with high efficiency.
Wineries receive grapes in generally square or rectangular half ton or ton capacity picking bins. While only grapes and the juice that inherently leaks from these grapes, should enter the bins, some grapes and juice as well as field debris (leaves, twig and material other than grapes) tends to remain in the bins after dumping to remove bulk of the harvested grapes, at least in part because grape juice is inherently sticky from the high sugar content, and becomes even stickier as water evaporates. Hence, grape and other fruit picking bins will become more contaminated over time if not thoroughly sanitized, as residual grape juice just below the rim readily evaporates leaving a sticky concentrated residue that will attracts insects, that are can be vectors for undesirable spoilage bacteria, and can also harbor wild yeasts. While such yeast and bacteria are not a problem in small quantities from the field, they can rapidly multiply to levels that are more difficult to control if they have the opportunity to do so if the grape bins are not promptly cleaned.
Thus, it is good harvest practice to clean the bins before refilling with freshly picked grapes. Hence, bins are preferably returned to the field, that is the same or different vineyard for repeated use in a clean condition, as well as cleaned before an initial use at the beginning of the harvest season.
As the bins may be hauled a long distance from the field to the winery on trucks, it is desirable to also replace the clean and empty bins as quickly as they are emptied, so that the delivery truck can return the same bins to the vineyard for re-filling without delay.
Accordingly, there is a need to rapidly clean fruit bins, and particularly grape bins, after they are emptied.
There is a further need that the cleaning be complete and thorough, as well as kill any residual yeast and bacteria on the surface of the bins.
As water is the primary cleaning agent, it is highly desirable to be as efficient as possible in the use of such water, as it is a major expense for wineries, in particular in the Western United States and in regions with “Mediterranean” climates that do not receive significant summer precipitation to replenish aquifers and water reservoirs. When grape and other fruit juice partially evaporates it can only be removed by scrubbing as well as the mechanical action of high velocity water jets. Scrubbing is difficult to automate, and also consumes rinse water. As high velocity jets consume large quantities of water there is a great need to reduce this use to a minimum.
Prior methods of automated grape bin cleaning methods are known, but do not keep up with the rate a truck can empty grape bins at an efficient crush pad.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a means to rapidly clean grape bins, that is highly effective and hygienic, yet does not waste significant quantities of water, and to do so rapidly with a high level of automation.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a means to clean grape bins that is highly effective and hygienic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means to rapidly clean grape bins according to the first object that does not waste significant quantities of water.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a means to rapidly clean grape bins, that is highly effective and hygienic, does not waste significant quantities of water, and to do so rapidly with a high level of automation.